


Probably, Maybe

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birth Control, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Kazue discovers the female condom for the first time and Masami is a big advocate. Sho’s life is hard. Shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. There is no plot here. I'm not joking. Thanks to akhikaru for helping me with the setting and background for the fic. Thanks to my beta for tolerating my weird writings. You're a trooper.

“And then, Sho-chan came and saved me!”

Kazue stared at her friend in disbelief. Masami was gesturing wildly, limbs flying everywhere as she retold her story about last night’s one night stand. “And then what happened?” Kazue asked, intrigued. Her friend always had wild one night stands. This time, it was a clingy man who wouldn’t leave, trying to get her to go another round again even when Masami tried to kick him out, and she was a _very_ strong girl.

“He managed to get rid of the guy for me, and that was that!” she exclaimed, looking at Kazue with wide eyes. “But I owe Sho-chan a meal now. He was busy when I called him, so his anger helped. He wants to go to that oyster restaurant again.”

“Busy sleeping probably,” Kazue snorted. “And you can afford it, Masami. Just don’t let him eat too much or he’ll get sick. That guy works too much and eats too much.” She brushed her bangs away from her eyes. “Was clingy man good in bed at least?” Kazue asked, sipping on her drink. Masami shrugged.

“He was alright, but he wasn’t into the whole female condom thing.” Kazue blinked. The what? “Ohno-kun was much more open-minded about it. I miss him. Hey, do you think that Jun-kun could… what?”

“What’s a female condom?” Kazue asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Masami looked at her in surprise.”You really don’t know?!”

Kazue shook her head, making Masami gasp. “I don’t. How does it work?”

Her best friend clutched at her chest, looking pained. “Kazue-chan, how do you not know?!”

She glared at her. “It’s not like I’m that sexually adventurous, Masami-chan. I only know these things because you tell me.” She flinched when Masami slammed a hand down on the table, not caring if she was attracting the attention of people around them.

“Alright. My place after this. I will teach you everything, young one,” Masami declared in a stern voice, nodding as if she held all the answers to the secrets of the universe. At least, the answers to the _female_ condom.

Kazue rolled her eyes. “Okay, Masami-chan, whatever you say.” She tensed when Masami patted her on the thigh.

“Don’t worry, young grasshopper, _sensei_ will teach you everything.”

“Masami, quit it!” Kazue hissed, glaring at her friend. Masami shook her head, and wagged her finger at her.

“I can’t believe this could happen!” Masami exclaimed, frustration colouring her tone. “I’m a terrible friend.”

“Masami,” Kazue sighed. “Please, just finish your milkshake. People are staring.”

 

“It's the best, Kazue-chan!” Masami exclaimed as she opened the door to her shared condo with Sho.

“Yes, Masami-chan, you've only said it like five times,” Kazue drawled in exasperation, following behind her closely.

The three friends had stuck together since high school (except Masami and Kazue, who had met in elementary). The three of them had even gone to move in together during university—they shared a two bedroom apartment together. When Kazue moved out to live with Jun, Masami and Sho had packed their bags and moved to a different place together.

Despite their closeness, Sho and Masami had never actually slept together or even had feelings for one another. The three of them were like siblings, and Sho always bemoaned the fact that he was the big brother taking care of his twin bratty siblings.

So it wasn’t too much of a shock (for the two ladies anyways) when Sho had _happened_ to walk by the doorway to his bedroom to see Masami pulling down her underwear in front of Kazue. Sho paused for a short moment before sighing.

“Can you guys please close the door?” he asked in exasperation.

The both of them turned to look at him. Kazue blushed.

“Hi, Sho-chan!” Masami greeted enthusiastically, throwing her underwear to the side. She smoothed down her skirt. “I was just showing Kazue-chan something.”

“Are you?” he asked, unamused.

“Yes!” she exclaimed brightly.

“And that involves pulling your underwear down?”

“I have to stick it in somehow!”

Kazue dropped her face in her palms.

“Um. Okay, let’s pretend I never asked.” He shook his head at them before heading to his bedroom, muttering under his breath, “It’s too early for this…”

“Masami-chan, please put your underwear back on,” Kazue said, rubbing her temples. Masami gasped and grabbed her friend’s shoulders.

“But Kazue-chan! I have to show you how to put it in!” she cried, before climbing on the bed. Then she paused.

Kazue sent her a tired look. “What?”

“What if I showed it to you… on you?”

Kazue immediately leaned back. “Uhh…”

“That’s a better idea!” Masami exclaimed, and reached out to grab her friend’s hand to pull her up on the bed. “Practice makes perfect!” She stuck a hand up Kazue’s skirt.

_”Masami!!!!”_

 

Kazue stared at the foil package on top of her palm.

“It seems… too complicated,” Kazue sighed. She thought back to what her friend had said a few days ago:

_“You have to try it!” Masami exclaimed loudly, shoving a handful of them at her. “It’s great! And you won’t get pregnant!”_

“I better not,” Kazue grumbled, looking down at the tube of spermicide beside her. Despite Masami’s enthusiastic advocation for the female condom, it just seemed like way too much work for sex. “Why not just use a regular condom?” Why not make Jun do all the work?

“Regular condom?”

“Oh my—!” Kazue jumped, having the living wits scared out of her at Jun’s sudden appearance at the bedroom door.

“Sorry, sorry!” Jun apologized, laughing at her as he walked into the room and sat down by her feet. He reached for her hand, rubbing circles with his thumb on her hand soothingly. “You were so lost in thought, you didn’t even notice I was there.”

“Freakin’ Masami,” Kazue grumbled, glaring down at the condom package in her hand.

“What do you have there?” Jun asked, tilting his face up to see what she was holding.

“A… female condom. Have you ever used one?”

Jun’s face brightened. “Oh those! Yeah! I have!”

“What?” she snapped.

Jun chuckled and pushed himself up on his knees so that his eyes were level with Kazue’s. “This was before we got together. It was when I went on an exchange to America,” he explained, moving his hand to rub Kazue’s thighs. “Don’t worry, Kazu-chan, I didn’t cheat on you,” he said teasingly, moving in to give her a peck on the cheek.

Kazue scowled, trying to ignore the heat building between her thighs. “You better not,” she grumbled before turning to look at the tube of spermicide. “Masami kept going on about it, and I’m not sure if I believe her. Her passion for sex is...”

“Masami knows a lot of things,” Jun agreed. “I should be more shocked about her teaching us about different sex positions and toys, but I’m not.”

Kazue giggled. “I think Masami was too wild for you, Jun. I think you were scared of her that one time when she offered to give you a blow job.”

“She’s very enthusiastic with her blow jobs,” Jun admitted, tracing circles on her thighs, making Kazue unconsciously spread her legs apart a little.

“She’s enthusiastic about everything,” Kazue said weakly as Jun increased the pressure of his touch on her thighs. She could feel the heat between her thighs getting stronger.

“We can try if you want,” Jun suggested, moving one hand from her thigh to slide up her shirt. She was wearing her favourite Dragon Quest t-shirt, the one that Jun had bought for her on her birthday. Kazue pursed her lips. “I think I remember how it goes,” Jun remarked, looking down at the tube.

“Okay then,” Kazue sighed, spreading her legs so Jun could slide in between them as he leaned forward and began pressing kisses against her collarbones as his other hand slid under her shirt to push it up. “But I better not get pregnant after this. No babies…. yet,” she added as an afterthought.

Jun chuckled and threw her shirt next to them on the bed. It had always fascinated Jun how big his girlfriend’s breasts were, despite her small and tiny frame. He reached out to cup one in his hand, enjoying how soft they were. Kazue watched him in amusement.

“You always do this,” she commented, letting out a soft gasp as he flicked her nipple with his fingers.

“I’m rather fond of them,” Jun remarked, smirking at her and placed his hands on her shoulders to push her down on the bed. “They’re very soft.”

“So you said,” she said weakly when he began to pull down her shorts and slipping his hand inside her underwear.

“You’re so cute,” Jun said with a low chuckle as he began to stroke her folds firmly, enjoying how slick she was.

“Jun, please don’t tease,” Kazue moaned, pushing against his fingers. She grabbed onto his wrist as he continued stroking her.

He pulled down her underwear, and chuckled in amusement as she kicked them aside impatiently. She pushed herself up on the bed and spread her legs. Jun followed after her as he began to strip his clothing. He grabbed the spermicide as he followed her up and placed it on the pillow next to her head.

Jun moved in between Kazue’s legs again, his hand sliding back and forth on her legs as he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Kazue reached up and wrapped both arms around his neck, responding to his kiss enthusiastically as she spread her legs wider to accommodate him.

“Hmmm…” Kazue hummed happily as she slid her hands down the length of Jun’s arm, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her touch. Jun nibbled on her bottom lip as he slid between her legs again, slowly inserting two fingers inside of her. She let out a whimper as he began pumping them in and out of her deeply, swallowing her moans with his kisses. He moved his thumb to rub against her clit, making her let out a whimper as he added a third finger inside of her, coating his digits with her slick. The sounds from their lovemaking was turning him on as she trembled under his touch, trying to keep up with his kisses.

It didn’t take him long to get her to her climax. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, and added pressure on her clit. She gasped, her orgasm suddenly hitting her, and her body shook with the intensity of it. Jun continued to pump his fingers through it, helping her ride it out before she was panting harshly and reached down to grab his wrist, stopping his movements.

“Stop,” she rasped. Jun smirked and pulled away from her grip to lick her cum off his fingers. “Geez… are you in a porno?” she whined.

“Only if you’re there,” he replied cheekily before bringing himself to hover over her on all fours. “I’ll make all the films they want as long as I get to fuck you.”

Kazue blushed and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you just said that!”

Jun chuckled and reached for the foil package and the tube of spermicide. “Fucking you is one of my favourite past times. If I get to do it for a living, why not?”

“Please stop talking,” Kazue groaned, trying to hide her blush behind her hands.

“But it’s true! I would make all the films with you. I might not allow threesomes though,” he said with a frown. “I don’t like that… of course, unless you want that.” He looked down at her questioningly. Kazue shot him a glare.

“Unless there’s another of you, why would I want a random stranger to fuck me?” she asked with a huff.

“Another of me?” Jun smirked. “Do you dream of being fucked by two of me? Do you get hot with the idea of having two of me entering from front and behind—gah! ”

Kazue groaned and reached out to wrap a hand around his cock, squeezing it firmly, rubbing a thumb over the tip.

“Please, just stop talking,” she sighed. Jun smirked down at her before pulling back.

“Do you want to do this or me?” Jun asked, waving the foil package at her.

Kazue frowned and sat up. “You know how to do it?”

“Yeah, and you have everything with you so it should be fine.”

“Okay, then you do it.” She plopped herself on her back again, pushing her legs up so that she was in an ‘M’ position in front of him. “Carry on.” She made a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

Jun snorted and shuffled closer to her. He ripped the package open with his teeth, pulling the condom out of it. Kazue watched as he stretched it out before looking down between her legs with a look of concentration on his face. _Cute,_ she thought as she spread her legs wider.

It was a strange sensation. Jun pushed it inside of her with his fingers, making sure it was in place while checking to make sure the outer ring of the condom was properly outside her vagina. “That feels really strange,” Kazue commented as she tensed when she felt Jun spread the spermicide around the rim of the condom. “Really strange.”

“Is this the first time we’re using this?” Jun asked, flipping the cap closed.

Kazue shrugged. “I think so? We just use condoms, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. Is this Masami-chan’s?” Jun asked, looking at the tube before throwing it to the side. He reached under the pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube.

“It’s all hers,” Kazue deadpanned as she watched Jun coat his cock. “She gave me everything.”

Jun laughed and reached for her legs, pulling her closer to him. “She really does have an impressive collection,” he remarked, caressing her legs gently. “Ready?”

Kazue nodded. “I don’t really know what to expect,” she admitted.

Jun grinned down at her. “It’s… it’s a little weird at first but I’ll try my best to make it good for you.”

“Weird? What do you—ah!” Jun pushed into her swiftly, wrapping her legs around his waist when he was buried to the hilt. “Oh…”

It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling having Jun in her with the condom, but it was rather… different. It felt like she inserted a regular condom inside of her. She could definitely feel it inside of her, and the rim of the condom was brushing against her folds as Jun shifted. It definitely wasn’t the same as a regular condom, and Kazue wondered how it would feel when Jun started moving.

“Okay?” Jun asked, giving a small grunt when Kazue clenched around him experimentally. She nodded and he began to move at a moderate pace. It seemed to shift inside her as he pushed in, rubbing against the walls of her vagina.

As Jun began pumping into her, his breathing getting heavier, Kazue found that it wasn’t really doing much for her. It was just… uncomfortable. She could feel him moving inside of her but she wasn't getting much sensation. She tried switching positions and placed her legs on Jun’s shoulders, allowing him to lean forward to go deeper, but it still didn’t do much. In fact, the uncomfortable feeling grew, and the rubbing of the rim made it feel even worse. She tried to play with her breasts, hoping that it would help her get more aroused. Unfortunately, even her breasts weren’t able to distract her. After a few more thrusts, Kazue decided to stop him.

“Jun,” she said, “Jun.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jun, stop.”

Jun immediately paused in his movements and pulled out of her. Kazue gasped at the empty feeling when he slipped out of her. “Is everything okay?” he asked in concern, looking down at her and checking her expression.

“Does this feel good for you? Fucking me with this condom?” Kazue asked with a frown. “Be honest.”

There was a short pause before Jun spoke. “...Not really,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Good,” Kazue said with a nod, “because I definitely wasn’t feeling anything but discomfort. What the heck was Masami-chan talking about?!” she asked in exasperation before reaching down to remove the condom. She twisted the rim and pulled it out slowly. She rolled her eyes at it before dropping it down on the floor. “You should have told me!”

Jun shrugged and watched as Kazue opened the bedside drawer and rummaged for a condom. “Hey, it might work for you, you never know.” He watched as she crawled over to him and ripped the package open. “It’s best to try, no?”

She glared up at him and placed the condom on his cock, rolling it down with her fingers. “I guess, but it didn’t feel good. Don’t like it. Let’s never do it again.” She reached out and pulled him down on the bed next to her, throwing a leg over his waist and pushed herself closer to him. Kazue reached down and wrapped a hand around his length, directing it to her opening, rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds a few times, coating it with her wetness. “This is much better,” she said, before pushing him inside of her, moaning at the feeling of being filled by him.

Jun slowly allowed himself to slip inside of her, groaning at the hot and tight feeling. When he reached to the hilt, Kazue let out a sigh, clenching around him once before pressing herself against him, wrapping her arm around his waist, squeezing at his butt cheeks. Jun began thrusting up into her in deep hard thrusts, surprising her at the sudden movement. He did it again, and Kazue couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as he began to get into a rhythm that left her gasping for air as each strike he made brushed against her clit.

“Jun!” she squeaked, when he reached down to rub at her clit.

“Let me hear you, Kazue,” Jun whispered, pressing soft kisses on her forehead as he began pounding ruthlessly into her now, rubbing her clit harder. He was so big inside of her, filling her up, making her feel full with each and every thrust. Kazue thought he was going to tear her apart every time he entered her, but she couldn’t help but want more. It felt so good, and he pressed kisses on her lips as he fucked her relentlessly. When he rolled his hips and thrusted into her, Kazue made a choking noise before she groaned, letting her head fall back, her back arching as she came with a loud moan. Jun continued to fuck her through her orgasm before coming a few seconds after her when she clenched around him tightly as she rode out her orgasm.

The room was filled with their panting as they both tried to catch their breath. When Kazue finally managed to calm down, she reached for Jun, cupping the side of his face with her hand. “We are never using that condom again,” she declared firmly.

He chuckled and kissed her on the nose. “I don’t have any complaints.” She nodded, and smiled in satisfaction.

“Good.” She leaned up to kiss him again, swiping her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance. _Who needs change any way?_ They kissed each other slowly, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths. Kazue hummed happily as returned his kiss. She let out a sigh when she felt him slip out of her. Watching Jun remove the condom to be disposed of later, Kazue slipped a hand down between her legs, stroking the lips of her pussy. They were wet to the touch, and she slipped two fingers in easily, letting out a small whimper.

Kazue was aware of Jun’s intense gaze on her as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy, her juices make squelching noises as she went faster. She spread her legs wider, giving him a better view between her legs. Kazue could tell that the thrill of having Jun watch her masturbate was making her wet. When she thumbed at her clit, she shivered at the rush of pleasure that went through her body. That seemed to have snapped Jun’s control because he was crawling on the bed and laid down between her legs. She gasped when she felt Jun slip one finger in with hers, coating them with her wetness.

“You’re so cute,” Jun said huskily, leaning forward to give her folds a lick. “Cute and sexy.” He moved to grab her wrist and pulled her fingers out and sucked on them. “Absolutely irresistible,” he continued before intertwining their fingers and moving his face between her legs.

Kazue moaned when she felt his tongue plunge inside of her. He grabbed at her hips to pull her close to him, his tongue exploring her as he sucked on her clit and her folds. She couldn’t even pull away if she tried, his grip on her steady and firm. Kazue gasped when she felt him slip three fingers inside of her, curling them to hit her sweet spot.

“Y-yes!” Kazue moaned, her hands reaching up to cup her breasts as Jun continued to tease her with his tongue. Jun gave oral sex like it was his job. Kazue panted as she felt a ball of pleasure form in her groin, threatening to burst as Jun continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. She squeaked when she felt him gave a hard suck on her clit, her hips bucking at the pleasure that rippled through her.

“You taste so sweet,” Jun whispered, his eyes darting up to meet her gaze. Kazue almost came from his stare alone. He looked like he wanted to eat her up.

“Your tongue…” Kazue groaned, throwing her head back and arching her hips. Jun chuckled and threw her legs over his shoulders and made love to her with his tongue. When he gave one last suck to her clit, she could feel her orgasm bursting out of her. “Coming!” Kazue gasped, gripping the sheets tightly as her body shook from the slow onslaught of her orgasm. Jun hungrily licked up her juices, not even caring if he was making a mess on his face. When Jun lifted his face from between her legs, his mouth and noisy was all shiny from her slick.

“You’re seriously so cute,” Jun remarked, wiping the cum away with his hand.

Kazue looked at him, still dazed from her earlier orgasm.

“You missed a spot,” Kazue told him tiredly, pointing at his nose. Jun smirked and slid up to her, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Lick it off for me,” Jun suggested huskily before claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Kazue snorted into the kiss at Jun’s attempts to be sexy, but opened her mouth to grant Jun entrance anyway. There was something erotic about tasting herself from Jun’s mouth, Kazue thought as she slid her hands up to rest on his shoulders, feeling the hard muscle underneath his soft pale skin.

“I need to shower now,” Kaze sighed when they parted. Jun tucked her under his chin, holding her tightly against his chest. He ran a hand down her hair, admiring how softy and silky it felt between his fingers.

“Going first?” Jun asked, enjoying how she snuggled closer against him. Despite her protests of not being the type to cuddle after sex, she _always_ did it. Jun had learned early in their relationship that she talked a lot of shit.

“Yeah, or else we’ll end up going for round three in there, and use up all the hot water,” Kaze groaned, pushing away from him reluctantly. She slowly climbed out of bed, knees wobbling as she made her way for the shower. Jun stared after her, his eyes sliding down to her backside automatically. _Cute and perky,_ Jun thought with a grin.

He waited until she turned on the water before dashing out of bed and running into the bathroom.

 

“So how was it?” Masami asked the next day.

Kazue glared at her friend. “It was awful.”

“What?!” Masami exclaimed in shock. “Really?!”

Kazue shook her head. “I didn’t feel any pleasure from it. It was just unpleasant overall, Masami-chan.”

Her friend frowned, scratching at her cheek in confusion. “Ehh… but it felt amazing when Ohno-kun fucked me with it.”

“I don’t know why you aren’t dating him already!” Kazue complained, furrowing her brow at her friend. “I know you like him.”

Masami blushed. “Well.. um.. You see…”

“What?”

“We…” she looked down at her lap. “We actually have a date this weekend…?”

Kazue gasped, and slapped her friendly lightly on the arm. “Really?! It’s about time!”

“Hey!” Masami protested. “We don’t know if it’ll work out!”

Kazue rolled her eyes. “Masami, the guy is completely in love with you. It’ll be fine, don’t worry too much.” She made a dismissive gesture with her hand at her.

Masami bit her lip. “You think so?” she asked in a small voice.

“Yes!” Kazue cried in exasperation. “Trust me: Oh-chan likes you _a lot._ ” She gave her a thumbs up. “Have fun on your date! Use that weird condom if you want to. And take them back, I don’t need them.”

Masami grinned. “Gladly!”

“I’ll keep the spermicide though, it’s useful,” Kazue added.

“No babies yet?” Masami teased. Kazue stuck her tongue out at her.

“Not yet. I’m not ready to have my own spawn yet.”

“They’ll be so cute!” Masami squealed, tackling her friend in a hug. Kazue let out a shout.

“Masami! You’re heavy! Get off!”

“Kazue-chan, you haaaaaveeeeeeee to have Jun-kun’s kids soon, okay? Soon!” she begged.

Kazue whacked her friend on the head. _Silly girl,_ she thought in amusement as Masami began listing off baby names.


End file.
